Conversations
by Fuu-sama
Summary: PG for mild swearing. The PSIV group has discussions on anything they can think of. Inspired by Conversations Within Elysedeon on the Phantasy Star Pages
1. The Aiedo Marketplace

The Aiedo Marketplace

HAHN: Ooooh, I HATE going there... 

RIKA: I know....the prices.....

ALYS: I know! All that cheap shit!

RUNE and RIKA: ALYS!!! 

ALYS: Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. 

RIKA: Yeah, but no cursing. Children could be reading this!

ALYS: And? I don't care one way or the other.

WREN: That's Alys for you. 

RAJA: Yeah, yeah. What about this marketplace?

KYRA: Well, it's kinda crummy from my understanding... 

RUNE: Well, yeah. The price are to high for the junk in there.

ALYS: I'm saying......! Once I paid 300 meseta for one boomerang! Ridiculous!

GRYZ: No one told you to spend all that money, Alys. 

ALYS: ExCUSE me? You'd better watch it, buster! 

DEMI: Where did you get it from in the marketplace? 

ALYS: From a cabinet that said BOOMERANGS.

GRYZ: Well that's the price you pay. 

ALYS: What are you talking about?

CHAZ: You should never open other people's cabinets without their permission! 

Stupid, I know. I hope it was a smidgen funny at least.  Some inside jokes for those that who played Phantasy Star IV.  I was inspired by the Conversations Within Elsydeon on the Phantasy Star Pages at http://www.phantasy-star.net.  Ah well, somebody might like it.  On to the rest of the chapters.


	2. Motavia Academy

Motavia Academy…the Town of Learning

HAHN: Today we bring you a discussion about my favorite town and teaching place Piata! Motavia Academy is located here and I'm a professor there.

GRYZ: Man, do you always have to sound like a documentary? 

HAHN: What do you mean, Gryz?

RAJA: What he's saying is..."do you always have to sound like a documentary?" 

ALYS: Duh, stupid. You didn't have to repeat it. Hahn, you always sound like a professor is what Gryz meant by what he said.

HAHN: Oh, sorry about that!

KYRA: Well, what do we have to say about this place guys? 

ALYS: I can't stand it there! All those snooty professors with their "we're going to die" theories. It's not a theory, it's a fact! I should know!

RIKA: I know! I hate it when they try to sound all smart by using a lot of big words! 

ALYS: Uh, you tend to do that, Rika.

RIKA: I'm not acting smart...I AM smart, so there's a difference. 

RUNE: Yeah, whatever.

CHAZ: Rune, you shouldn't be jealous. 

RUNE: You really want to die don't you?

CHAZ: You can't beat me Ru-

WREN: All right! Back to the subject! 

DEMI: Well, Piata is a nice academy... 

ALYS: With a bunch of slacker students.

CHAZ: That's where I want to go to school! 

ALYS: Why? So you can slack off too?

CHAZ: No, Alys. What makes you think that? 

ALYS: Well, they do teach other things there besides not opening other people's cabinets and how messy a kitchen is. You're forced to be waaaaay more observant than that.

CHAZ: Yeah? But I just got the hang of analyzing people's houses..... 

RUNE: Hoo boy are we in trouble.

CHAZ: Hey, I resent that! 

RIKA: No, you represent that! 

CHAZ: I thought you were on my side! 

RIKA: I was, just like you said. 

RAJA: Hahaha!

ALYS: Is laughing the only thing you do?

RAJA: No, I can do other things too...

KYRA: Eww...

RIKA: *gasp*

RAJA: I was KIDDING you sick young'uns! 

WREN: If only we really knew that. 

DEMI: I could analyze that master.

HAHN: The TOWN of LEARNING, please!

ALYS: Yeah so anyway, when I first went there Chaz was all like "Alys! Isn't this fascinating?" I was like "yeah, whatever" because I always hated school. That's why I homeschooled Chaz; I didn't want him to go to a fancy shmancy academy like I did.

KYRA: You went to Motavia Academy? 

ALYS: Hell no! I had to go to this all girls school and that was the worst! I applied to Motavia Academy, but my app was rejected.

GRYZ: Why? 

ALYS: Because I wrote about that boomerang charade and they said it was ridiculous to think that opening other people's cabinets was a crime.

CHAZ: Who would've thought the phrase would be world famous? 

HAHN: Know what? The food is good there.

CHAZ: Yeah? I love food! 

RUNE: We know. You need to watch your girlish figure!

CHAZ: WHAT are you implying?! 

RUNE: That you have a girl's body. What did you think, Lubertz?

CHAZ: If you weren't Lutz.... 

RIKA: But Rune, you actually look like a girl.

ALYS: Hahahahaha

RAJA: Is laughing the only thing you can do?

ALYS: How dare you old fart!  Do YOU want to die?

KYRA: Okay!!! I think that's enough for one day! Bye everyone! 

If anyone noticed, I'm a little biased toward Alys (she appears a lot in these conversations) only because she's my favorite character. : )


	3. Chaz' Bad Habits

Chaz' Bad Habits

RUNE: We're gathered here today to talk about all the strange habits Chaz seems to possess....

CHAZ: What bad habits? 

WREN: A famous one is opening other people's cabinets without their permission. 

KYRA: Now that IS a bad habit. 

CHAZ: How so? 

RIKA: Well, if you open a cabinet you're not familiar with....

ALYS: Something will jump out and........................BOOOGAH!!!!!!!!

CHAZ: AHHH...!!!! Alys, don't scare me like that! 

ALYS: Hey, you need to know the dangers.

GRYZ: That's true. Once I opened Grandfather Dorin's cabinet and guess what jumped out at me? 

ALL: What? 

GRYZ: Well, he jumped out of there stark naked. Now THAT was scary. 

RIKA: I'll say it was.

ALYS: Ewwww....I shudder to think....

RUNE: Then don't.

DEMI: He already painting the picture for us....but moving on! What other habits does Chaz have? 

ALYS: We-ell, he does have this one habit that I can't stand....

RIKA: What's that? 

ALYS: He has this awful habit of leaving every single solitary thing he touches in my room!

RAJA: Huh? 

ALYS: Okay, he touches, say a piece of rock and he brings it in my room to show me, that way I'll have a piece of something he touched when he becomes famous. He claims it would have value one day.

HAHN: Now if that isn't the strangest... 

CHAZ: Oh Light! She made that up, guys! 

CHAZ: Ohh...I thought she was serious.

DEMI: I did too for a millisecond. 

ALYS: Geez, you all would believe anything I say about Chaz.

RUNE: Seriously Al, what's another bad habit? You would know since you live with him.

ALYS: Seriously, he likes to put fingerprints on my mirror just to annoy me after I told him not to touch it!

GRYZ: He could actually die if he does that too much. 

CHAZ: How would I *die* Gryz? 

GRYZ: Because Alys will kill you if you keep doing it. 

CHAZ: I think it's funny to see her reaction. 

ALYS: Yeah? Well laugh at this! Flaeli!

HAHN: Hey, I didn't know you could do that Alys! 

ALYS: Actually I can't. *mocking* I just think it's funny to see his reaction.

CHAZ: Oh ha ha. 

RIKA: Does he have any more bad habits? 

ALYS: Oh sure. I can't think of them all right now, but I still know a few.

WREN: Like? 

ALYS: Well, he likes to eat sandworms and cheesecake all together. And he has the nerve to complain about a stomachache! 

RUNE: That's stupid. 

CHAZ: Well, my stomach DOES hurt! 

DEMI: Whose wouldn't? That's a mighty strange combo. 

WREN: Why would someone want to do that to themselves, Demi? 

DEMI: I wouldn't know for once.

KYRA: Why don't we ask Chaz? Well, little bro?

CHAZ:Man, it tastes so good together though! It's hard to resist! 

RIKA: Oh boy, does he have problems. I think I've heard enough. 

ALYS: There's more!!! He also tinkers with a lot of things.

GRYZ: How is that bad necessarily? 

ALYS: He breaks everything he touches!

DEMI: At least it will be worth something! 

This is so insane.  I think this was funnier when it was on my web page because there were pictures too.  Ah well…


	4. Alys' Mysterious Cabinet

Alys' Mysterious Cabinet

Setting: Alys' house

ALYS: Hey, now wait a minute! WHY do you THINK it's called mysterious?

HAHN: But everyone wants to know what's in it! 

CHAZ: Don't you remember Chaz saying "This cabinet contains Alys' most personal belongings"? That's what's in there!

KYRA: We know that, but WHAT are the personal belongings? 

ALYS: Yeesh! Like I'm telling you.

RUNE: Well I will. 

ALYS: You know what Rune? You're so dead. That's it! No more cheesecake for you! I'll tell the Nara Cake Shop or whatever it's called to stop serving you!

RUNE: Well, you know how to twist a guy's arm.......but that still won't stop me.

ALYS: Ahhhghhh!!!!! 

GRYZ: Yeah, yeah so what's in it? 

(Alys then leaves the room, shouting and covering her ears.)

RUNE: Well for one thing, pictures of me.

RIKA: Why would she have pictures of you? Oh yeah.....what's you're relationship with her anyway? 

ALYS: THAT WILL NOT BE DISCLOSED!!!!!!

RUNE: When did you get back? 

RAJA: What's the big deal anyway? 

ALYS: Look old fart, it's a big deal 'cause it's nobody's business!

CHAZ: Oooooh....scandalous! 

ALYS: Chaz....DIDN'T I SAY PRACTICE YOUR SWING?????!!!!!!!

CHAZ: But Alys, we want to know.......! 

ALYS: You still have to practice. Anyway, whatever Rune says isn't true.

DEMI: Demi, Wren! Don't you guys want to know? 

WREN: Frankly, no. 

DEMI: It's none of our business. 

KYRA: So tell us Rune....don't keep us in the dark. 

RUNE: Did you know that Alys always had a crush on me? 

ALYS: WhatEVER!!!! You could only wish. You're just saying that because people used to mistaken you for a girl! So, you're EGO got in the way and I don't like you. Why do you think I avoid you?!

RUNE: Oh, please Alys. You claim to avoid me because of some cologne that I happen to wear. 

RIKA: But you don't wear cologne. 

RUNE: Exactly.

ALYS: You need to.

RUNE: Hey!  I know, it's just your love for me that's talking.

KYRA: How....interesting Alys! What are you avoiding? 

ALYS: I thought we were talking about my cabinet.

HAHN: She's not telling anything. So what else is in there? 

RUNE: Orthopedic shoes, cookbooks, love letters to herself.....

ALYS: I never wrote love letters to myself! Those were YOUR love letters. Rune always liked ME. I turned him down because he looks too feminine.

RIKA: Really? This story gets harder and harder to believe. 

ALYS: That's why it's MYSTERIOUS. Now say it with me....Mis-tee-ree-us. Good.

GRYZ: Orthopedic shoes? 

ALYS: NO! I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!!

RUNE: Ha! Calm down.  You do have cookbooks though. 

CHAZ: You said cooking was natural talent! 

ALYS: It IS. Those were Rune's cookbooks. He can't even boil water.

DEMIl It seems that a lot of stuff in there is Rune's. 

WREN: I thought you weren't getting in this Demi. 

DEMI: I'm not. Just wondering. 

RUNE: Did you ever hear Alys' first poems?

CHAZ: How do they go? 

RUNE: Gets hot in summer

Let's go to the beach

Gee, what a bummer....

Hey! Look at the leach!

KYRA: A leach?

RIKA: At the beach? 

CHAZ: And that's a bummer? 

ALYS: Awww, I was like six when I wrote that. I have better poetry now scumbag!

The petal falls to the floor

It signifies who's at the door

I look and turn around

And look, it's Rune on the ground

DEAD.

RAJA: Huh? That's better? 

ALYS: It isn't when you're name is RUNE.

GRYZ: Something tells me this isn't good. 

RUNE: Thanks for noticing the obvious. Alys you couldn't kill me.....*sweet talk*

ALYS: That's not going to work today Rune.

KYRA: It worked other times? 

ALYS: Tch, NO!

CHAZ: Boy, I guess we'll never know what exactly is in Alys' cabinet. 

ALYS: Nope.

RUNE: Oh, you'll know....I made keys for everyone! 

CHAZ: All right! 

ALYS: Gee, that would be clever if you made the correct key for the correct cabinet. Those are keys to my cabinet in my room...which has nothing in it.

RUNE: Who says it doesn't? 

RIKA: What's in there? 

RUNE: Orthopedic underwear.

ALYS: Don't listen to him!

RUNE: Believe me, it's something that you don't want to see!

GRYZ: Damn, that's bad. 

RUNE: Exactly.

ALYS: Ooooh…..

KYRA: Wait! You actually saw them? 

RUNE: Yeah.  Scariest thing ever.

(Alys begins to bash Rune upon the head repeatedly with Chaz' ugly sandworm statue)

RUNE: Ow! Help me! Ow!

DEMI: Alys' condition has taken a turn for the worse!

WREN: Let's just leave them alone.

CHAZ: Yeah!  So they can bond!

KYRA: You call that bonding?

Hmm…Maybe I'll write more sometime…Who knows?


End file.
